thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Racist Crusade
The Racist Crusade is a series of attacks upon UUR systems lead by the infamous Speelen Krakas of the UE. Beginning in 3812 during the confusion left behind by The Triple Secession, Krakas had joined his task force with that of Captain Kalec Dorogus, and began the Crusade. Named after the racist feelings towards alien races felt by Krakas, he had easily gained the support of followers by using the hatred of the Sophons as a drafting tool. The Overdue Vengeance Krakas and Dorogus had joined their task force into a fleet that they named the "Overdue Vengeance", and is composed of Task Force Delta-Epilson-3 and Task Force Gro'un Ka, as well as two other task forces whos commanders had agreed with the cause. Task Force Gro'un Ka ''Fist of Krakas ''- Battleship, flagship of Krakas 3 Battleships 13 Cruisers 21 Destroyers 7 Corvettes Tasked with the watch over the Gro'un Ka sector in case of major fleet activity of pirates or other empires. It had quickly gained the reputation of the most discriminating bunch of sailors in the empire. But they had always put duty over feelings, and had protocted several colonies, Sophon inhabited or human. Task Force Delta-Epilson-3 ''The Second Chance ''- Battleship, flagship of Dorogus 2 Battleships 15 Cruisers 30 Destroyers The third fleet tasked with the defense of the Delta-Epilson sector, it's predecessors, Delta-Epilson-1 having been destroyed in the Sophon-UE war, and Delta-Epilson-2 had to be disbanded and replaced from a huge pirate fleet only 10 years ago. Remaining Task Forces The fleet also contained Task Forces Delta-Zeta and Bandlih, with a combined force of: 5 Battleships 17 Cruisers 41 Destroyers 10 Corvettes Shadow of Confusion Taking advantage of the disarray left behind from Zukrov's suprise attacks, the fleet ''Overdue Vengeance ''was split into 3 groups: A portion of Gro'un Ka and the entire Delta-Zeta attacking from the Northeast direction, a portion of Delta-Epilson-3 and the entire Bandlih force from the Nortwest direction, and the remainder of the GK and DE3 fleets in between the two. The split force had easily dispatched the surviving UUR forces and the three planets, claiming them for the UE. The UUR forces, regrouping after Zukrovs attacks, recieved notifications of the new UE attacks and plotted a course to fight them back. Having prepared invasion and system defense forces previously, they had called them in and continued the crusade, reincorporating their portion fleet back into their respective task forces. Assaulting the less defended planets of the UUR, they quickly captured and addition three planets before facing the resistance of a brave, young commander by the name of Claude Montangé. In Memory of Montagé Claude Montagé had only just been been promoted to ship captain to fleet commander as a replenishment after several have been marked KIA defending the outlying planets against UE forces. Been born on Madrigal III, he had joined officer school straight after graduation, only barely passing through it, delaying any command. Only promotion coming from the lack of captains, Claude had made it his goal to finally prove his worth. His promotion had come at a horrible time though, as only two days later Krakas had arrived with his fleet. Having been out of scan range as well as behind an asteroid belt, he had ordered his men to prepare for a battle. Planning to attack from the Asteroid between Mastadon III and V, he brought the men near the wreck of ships left behind from previous battles. As Krakas and his fleet destroyed the few defense stations around Mastadon V, believing that was the only defense the system had, they went straight towards Mastadon III. Claude's fleet, consisting of only 6 cruisers, 13 destroyers and 8 corvettes was no match for the firepower of an Imperial fleet, but it had speed. As Krakas neared, Claude had taken the time to relay an inspirational speech, without worrying about the UE detecting it, and as the UE past through the asteroid belt, they struck. Firing several missile barrage as well as several salvos of lasers before igniting their engines. The UE, completely unprepared for this had only turned on their deflectors, which proved useless against the lack of kinetics, and firing their own missiles. Thanks to the ship wrecks the fleet had survived most of the missles, only losing two destroyers and a corvette, before passing through the wrecks and firing another round of missiles and lasers. Montagé's fleet, having taken out 2 cruisers and 7 destroyers, with minimal losses had gained a new confidance in their commander. Krakas, furious at the humans of UUR using Sophon technology, had ordered his fleet to follow. His fleets ship captains, anxious to follow his mad-strucken plans, but not doubting his success, followed his orders. As the UE began to turn around, Montagé ordered his fleet to temporarily leave the asteroids, firing several more rounds, before retreating back into the safe zone. The missiles, having been out of the line of sight for several flak, hit the ships hard, hitting engines, as well as several layers of the UE hulls. As the engines exploded, several blast waves emitted, some of the smaller ships getting blown up entirely, and a few cruisers barely surviving, but losing a third of their ship. But an aftershock of fireworks happened as the engine generators blew up, blowing up several more destroyers and the last of the corvettes. But Claudes luck had run out, and Krakas's fleet had finally turned around, and fired several salvos of missiles towards them. The ships flew fast, but the missiles flew a lot faster, reaching the ships before they moved 60 metres, blowing up a giant hole in the asteroid belt as well as 2 cruisers and 3 more destroyrs. Captain Montagé, knowing that he can't leave his post, but that his fleet will be destroyed no matter what ordered his men on a kamikaze run. All the men, who would rather not die in this manner, knew it was their duty to defend the system no matter the cost, and all agreed. Even when Claude asked all personnel not immediately neccessary for the plan to get in escape pods, they all rejected it, knowing that Krakas won't leave any survivers. As the last fired salvo of missiles hit, blasting apart the last line of asteroids, the Captain ordered the charge. The remaining 3 cruisers 4 destroyers and 7 corvettes turned towards the enemy. As they left the belt, they began to fire every round they had, matched by the UE twenty-five to one. But Claude had prepared his fleet for this, ordering them to self destruct, their shock wave setting off the first waves of missiles from the enemies. As they neared maximum potency range for their beams, they began loading their "special" package, a set of plasma warheads developed by the UUR for hull disintegration. With lasers firing, the dark of space began to light up, explosions thundering in the sky. Flak beginning to overheat from continous fire, hull straining against shockwaves and kinetics, melting to plasma beams, the UUR fleet launches their plasma warheads. The last four destroyers of the UUR having been blasted apart from kinetics, corvettes barely managing by dodging the slugs, and cruisers barely holding together. As the PM's hit, several frigates completely melt from the blast, cruisers begin burning from one end to the other. The plasma reaching the generators of cruisers begin to overheat them, causing explosions, the combined firepower of several having wiped all but 13 destroyers, holding ground with 4 battleships and 15 cruisers. But that marked the last loss of the UE that day, Krakas and his fleet overclocked their kinetics, huge streams of slugs began dancing through the air. The UUR fleet began firing their flak to try and reduce the amounts of slugs hitting, several small flames erupting from contact, eerie cracking emitting as the UUR sailors looked at their deaths. As the slugs hit, hulls creaked and groaned, splitting and moving from the shocks of the rounds. As the ships were ripped apart, several pipes explode, and the ships blow up, leaving a big pile of smoke and a dreadful silence. Mastadon III, having seen the bravery of Claude and his fleet via satellites, had transmitted the data throughout the UUR empire, also informing their armada to the UE's current position. Death of the Leader, but not the Crusade After the 4 days after Claudes death, the invasion of Mastadon was completed, longer than usual to the loss of half the fleet. As Krakas and his fleet neared the edge of the system to warp to their next target, the UUR armada finally arrived directly ahead of them. Seven of the remaining destroyers in Krakas's fleet get ripped apart by Battleships warping in, who immediately began to blast their arsenals. Krakas, never backing down from death, transmitted a message to Captain Dorogus, congratulating him on his promotion to Crusade leader as well as informing him of the UUR fleet comprised of 20 battleships and 5 dreadnaughts. The UE fleet was ripped apart in merely two minutes, the combined force of half a thousand railguns and laser cannons blasting apart the entire fleet with ease. As the invasion force and defense systems arrived to secure the Mastadon system, they were met with the suprise of 25 giant ships towering of them followed by two flashes of light. Dorogus, smart enough not to face the wrath of the UUR with only 6 battleships and a few cruisers and frigates, pulled back his forces to the closest secured system and requisitioned additional firepower from his friends back in the UE navy. As UUR forces reclaimed the surrounding systems, UE admirals who were clearly suprised at the success of the crusade, supplied the UE forces with considerable forces. The UE, now numbering in 4 Dreadnaughts, 34 battleships, 67 cruisers and 135 frigates, and somehow managed to gain the support of a MAC, the UE commanders sure that they would win. They had pushed the limits of their contacts, hoping to gain systems for themselves as additional funding during Zukrov's war against the Emperor, with a MAC to insite fear into the hearts of the UUR, as a shield from counter attack. But the UUR had not shown the true might of their new Armada, nicknamed the ''Requital of the Republic, ''was the first Armada officially comprised of ships from all four empires in the Republic. Consisting of a total of 11 dreadnaughts, 50 battleships, 60 cruisers and 120 frigates. Lead by the combined leadership of Brian Lapen, Adrian Smith, the Pilgrim's Carter Mactenzi, the Sophons Gr'llna Hrwathu, and the Amoeba's Denab Jrn.Pa, the fleet was superior merely by the amount of experiance in their ranks. And they had spent an entire week planning and grouping for the battle at hand, but they could not get any information from Horatio spies, and thus had no idea what to prepare for. What they eventually ended up is with Adrian Smith to attack the fleet directly with most of the force, while Lapen and Mactenzi attack from the left, and Hrwathu and Jrn.Pa from the right. Two days later, after the fleets had transferred systems according to their plan, they warped. The UE sailors, who had begun fooling around, doubting the UUR would actually end up attack, were woken up with a start as the alarms blared to life, sending them all scrambling to their positions. Even the crews of several news broadcasters jumped to begin transmitting the first recorded fight between the UE and the UUR. The footage they recorded shocked the crew, the broadcasters, and the people of the UE. They had been lead to believe that the UUR were merely pirates, which a few ships here and there, but what they were looking at was a war fleet comprised of UE-esque ships as well as 3 of the 5 enemies of the empire. At first, both the UE fleet and the people were relieved that the UE still outnumbered them, but then became uncertain as the secondary fleets of the UUR arrived. The Most Colourful Battle Fought The combined size of both fleets had taken the estimated area of 200 billion m^2 and would lead to a fight that would last over a day. For the first 30 seconds, both fleets were awe-struck at the size of their opponents forces, but that ended as Lapen ordered the command to fire. As lasers began firing towards UE ships, both forces launched a round of their missiles, which several youths of the UE nicknamed the Dorogus Missile Massacre, after the UE commander. The sight of over 2500 missiles flying was truly a sight to behold, but was quickly replaced as all ships began firing the remainder of their weapons. Railguns sending spiraling trails of slugs, responded by flak cannons shooting their own trails. Lasers flying, creating blazes of light matching that of the best light show, joined by the explosions of warheads and flak. But what really lit the sky was the MAC, which was ordered to fire at the UUR ships. The MAC round leaving the ship light up the entire area as it's trail followed up, and as it hit a battleship, the entire bow the ship was crushed inwards by the sheer impact, then the round detonated blowing up the battleship and several nearby frigates, as well as ripping out several sections of cruisers. The UUR forces, enraged at this sudden and extremely loss of life began to fight harder than they ever had. To avoid the destructive powers of the MAC hitting another ship began to circle around the UE fleet, effectively cutting off a retreat path in the process. The UUR ships had several addition weapons up their sleeves, including those from Boshen: a few Sophon and human-UUR ships fired different types of missiles, one type whos explosion struck nearby ships with an EMP, and another type burning through the hulls. The explosions of purple added a mesmerizing sight, which was quickly broken by autocannons firing incendiary rounds, setting several ships on fire. But the UE had their own tricks, firing mutliple warhead launchers whos ammunition was set off in a huge area ripping hulls across dozens of ships. They also had experimental weapons, including miniature, and automatic, MAC guns, firing smaller version of the rounds which would fire towards the same section of a ship until it was split in half. And the UE did have the strategic advantage of being surrounded, in the form of having more targets to hit, being able to fire all their weapons, unlike the UUR ships which could only fire the weapons on one side of their ship. Commander Lapen, noticing that they were losing more ships than they were killing ordered what the other commanders claimed as suicidal. He ordered the entire armada to turn and fly into and past the UE fleet, at the same time. Gr'llna Hrwathu had added his own feedback to the plan by recommending only the ships cruiser sized and bigger to do it, leaving the frigates to turn towards the UE fleet and fire from a distance. As the UUR fleet began their charge, Dorogus, a fan of Lapen, had read on his tactic at Pinnacle and thought of a foolish, but hopefully, successful counter to the strategy. He commanded his Battleships and Dreadnaughts to ram the UUR ships while focusing their fire on the area they will hit in order to weaken the hull there. His plan was met with limited success, his battleships were able to safely ram 7 cruisers and 2 battleships, but another 11 ended up in a death crash with another 5 cruisers and 2 battleships, destroying the ships on both sides of the ram. In the engage, 1 dreadnaught, 13 battleships, 19 cruisers and 31 frigates of the UE were destroyed, either from weapons or getting rammed. One Dreadnaught was finished off, another shot down, as well as 12 battleships 22 cruisers and 20 frigates of the UUR died to similar reasons as well as getting smashed by ships wrecks. As the UUR ships got out of the UE ship ball, they turned on once again to one side. But this time Adrian Smith produced a plan, and ordered his ships turn vertically, in order to allow batteries to fire in order without having any gaps during reloads. This plan, combined with the damage inflicted during Lapens hit and run, had proven too much for nearly the entire remainder of the UE fleet, Dorogus and several other commanders having gone in transport ships and warped out long ago. But a zealous follower of Krakas had wanted to make a point to the UUR, and had set the MAC generators to overload. As the MAC workers scrambled in the hopes of turning off the overload, the generators exploded, instantly disintegrating the MAC, and destroyed the remainder of the UE fleet. The combined of explosion of the UE ships and the MAC's gens also destroyed half of the remaining UUR fleets. The UE spectators blamed the explosion of the MAC and the loss of all the lives on the UUR, and had gained a new hate for them, as well as a new support for Zukrov whos plan is to rid the Emperor and his wasteful methods on dealing with the UUR. The remaining 8 Dreadnaughts 33 battleships, 28 cruisers and 51 frigates of the UUR reclaimed all but the first 3 systems invaded by the UE, who had built up too strong a defense for the currently fired sailors of the UUR. Results The UE had lost four task forces, Captain Krakas, a MAC gun and a support fleet. The total ship losses were all four dreadnaughts, 40 battleships, 89 cruisers and 179 frigates. But they had gained three systems from the UUR, and Zukrov had gained the support of a huge portion of the UE people. The UUR had lost 3 dreadnaughts, 17 battleships, 32 cruiesrs and 69 frigates from the final battle of the Crusade. They also lost 3 planets, 17 billion civilians, and 25 cruisers 63 destroyers and 28 frigates that were system defense fleets at the beginning of the crusade. Claude Montagé is now forever honored with a statue of him joining the Path of Heroes in front of the new Parliment Buidling on the UUR's new homeworld.